Character face claim Guide
This is how characters work on . Before you can create a character page, word bubble or RP, you MUST first create a Character face claim. It will contain the very first bits of of information about your character. The foundation for your character page, and inspiration for you character's word bubble. Please look over a face claim example. The questions below are the questions on the face claim, please browse them if something does not make sense to you, Message me. Character face claim Q.1) Full name: First, Middle, Last Write the First and last name of your character (middle name optional) *DO NOT choose a classic Harry Potter name (ex; Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley) Q.2) Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Write the country (ex; India, South Africa, Chile) your character was born in *DO NOT say unknown or leave blank without a reason in the character history Q.3) Birth date: Character date of birth Write the Month and Day (Year is optional) your character was born Q.4) Blood purity: Character blood status Choose one of the following (Pure-Blood/Half-Blood/Muggle-born/Squib) for your character Q.5) Species: Character species Choose one or two of the following (Human/Werewolf/Metamorphmagus/Giant/Veela/Goblin/Vampire/Fae) for your character *Any Human can be Half or Part Giant/Veela/Goblin/Vampire/Fae *Metamorphmagus is a Human. They CANNOT be Half or Part Vampire/Werewolf/Fae/Veela Q.6) Mother: Name, Write the name of your character's mother (Maiden name, Age, Occupation optional) If unknown write unknown *At least one parent must be mentioned unless the character is orphaned Q.7) Father: Name, Write the name of your character's father (Age, Occupation optional) If unknown write unknown *At least one parent must be mentioned unless the character is orphaned Q.8) Siblings: Write the names, of your character's siblings (Age, Occupation optional) If none write N/A Q.9) Other important figures: Write the name of your character's Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, If none write N/A (Friends, Pets, optional) Q.10) History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) Your character's history MUST be two paragraphs long, 7 sentences in each paragraph. The following bullets DO NOT need to be included in your history, they are tools to help you write 14-20 sentences about the life of your character. (Social Endowments) *When and where was your character born? *What age did your character first use magic? *Did your character grow up in a muggle or wizarding neighborhood, village, or town? If your are having trouble? Try this. Q.10a) Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Write at most 3 of your characters best Attributes and Skills Positive Personality Traits Q.10b) Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Write at least 3 of your characters worst Attributes and Skills Negative Personality Traits Q.10c) Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Your character's personality MUST be one paragraphs long, at least 5-7 sentences. The following DO NOT need to be included in your history, they are tools to help you write one paragraph about the personality of your character. *What are three words that friends would use to describe your character? *How does your character react to other people when angry? *How does your character react to other people when happy? *How does your character react to other people when sad? If you are having trouble? Try this. (Attitude) Q.11) Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) Your character's description MUST be one paragraphs long, at least 5-7 sentences. A picture is not required but the name of a model must be provided if a picture is not. The following DO NOT need to be included in your history, they are tools to help you write a paragraph describing what your character looks like. (Appearance) At least one image preferably a model *Nationality/Ethnicity * Hair color * Eye color * Clothing style Q.12) Student or Graduate: Write your character's graduation status - Student (1st - 12th), Graduate or Adult As a Current student choose from First through Twelfth year * A first year is 10-12 years old * A twelfth year is 21-23 years old As an IAM Graduate choose which house your character Graduated from Aethelberg, Gomes, Charbonneau Ihejerika (All Females) or Maximinus (All Males) If your Adult a Non graduate or were they Home-schooled please include this in the character history Q13.) Roleplayed by: Link to your Talk page Timestamp : (Insert 5 ) Write the Time and date Category:Browse Category:IAM Category:Guide Category:OOC User Aid